Shape of You
by n7agentbartowski
Summary: When gifted pianist Pamela Isley attends one of her best friend's hip hop competitions, she meets a dancer who inspires her to follow her dreams


For those of you interested:

watch?v=Kl5B6MBAntI

* * *

"You should really come to the competition tomorrow, Pam," Selina pleaded, draping herself over the piano Pam was currently playing.

Pam continued without pause, or acknowledgment, the soft melody of a jazz number dancing around the practice room.

Selina tapped the lowest 'A' on the piano, jarring the tune to gather Pam's attention. "Pamela. Please? You never come."

Sighing, Pam took her fingers off the keys and sat back on the bench, pinning Selina with a venomous glare. "I've got my own recital to practice for."

Professor Woodrue always demanded the best from his students, and Pam was no exception, certainly not as his star pupil. If she flubbed the recital, she'd be in more than hot water. And her hopes of making it big in New York were as good as gone. There were a lot of people she needed to impress attending the recital.

There was no time to do anything other than practice.

"Paaaaaam," Selina groaned again. "We're supposed to be friends. Friends support each other. I always come to your boring shit."

Again, Pam frowned. "It's not—,"

Selina raised a hand to stop her. "Sorry, I'll admit that was brutal. And probably not the best way to convince you to come." Suddenly, Selina's eyes lit up, a lightbulb practically appearing over her head. "But I know what might."

Pam knew what her best friend was going to say before the words came out of her mouth. "Don't."

"We've got a newbie on the squad. She's really talented. The other girls lowkey hate her." Selina's smile broadened. "And she's super cute."

Pam's jaw clenched and she pulled the cover over the piano keys, standing to grab her bag. "I'm not going to your competition to ogle at some girl."

"Come on," Selina hurried to her side as Pam pushed the doors of the practice room opened. "You won't come to support me. You won't come for the hot girls. You won't come for the fun. What the hell, Pam? This means a lot to me. We're going against the girls from Metropolis. If we win this, we go to Regionals." Selina's tone softened. "Pam…Please? I don't ask you for much."

"You ask me for things all the time," Pam countered, turning to face her.

Selina rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, yes. This is the last time I ask for anything, promise. Please?"

Pam crossed her arms. She needed time to practice and forcing herself to sit through a dozen or more hip-hop routines sounded like a waste of her time.

However, she supposed Selina had a point. Her best friend shouldn't have to beg at her feet for support.

"Alright, I'll co—," Pam was pulled into a tight hug before she could finish speaking.

"Yes! Thank you!" Selina squeezed her a little tighter. "You'll have a blast, I promise."

Pam allowed Selina to lead her out of the music hall towards the dorms, chattering about the competition all the way.

She wouldn't stay for the entire thing, Pam decided, as they entered their shared suite. She'd stay long enough to see the GCU team compete and then she'd head straight back to the music hall to practice. There was still a week before her recital. Although even that felt like she was cutting it close.

Pam went to work on her music theory homework while Selina blasted her routine music from the bathroom as she showered. Her mind began to wander, however, to the new girl Selina had described. Despite her insistence that she didn't care, Pam was curious. It had been more than a few long months since Linda had dumped her for a senior boy named Alec.

Pining after a girl that was still questioning her sexuality had been her own mistake, Pam supposed. But Linda was the only other thing beside her music that truly made her happy. And nothing, Pam knew, would replace the feeling of Linda's voice accompanying her as she played.

What had made her leave for Alec, Pam couldn't be sure. And it hurt too much to ask.

Although Selina had tried to help many times in the past few months, Pam was too stubborn. Or too heartbroken. Probably a mix of both.

Even still, her mind whirled with the blurry image of this mystery girl as she closed her books and flopped down onto her bed, making sure her door was locked first.

She closed her eyes, a figure beginning to dance in the darkness that surrounded her. Body shifting and swaying. Pam allowed her hand to wander as she watched the figure move.

It had been a long time since she'd been with Linda.

She couldn't be sure who it was Selina intended for her to meet tomorrow, but for now, the intrigue was enough to keep Pam…satisfied.

/

The theater was packed when Pam arrived. Dozens upon dozens of students already sitting in the auditorium, talking loudly over one another.

Pam pushed through the crowd, clutching the first-row ticket Selina had gotten for her.

According to the programme, GCU was slated to perform first. Good news for Pam, who was already feeling anxious that she wasn't practicing this late in the day.

As she took her seat at the front, the lights dimmed and the crowd around her let out a raucous cheer. All fourteen girls on the team, streamed onto the stage at once. They each wore matching cut off tank tops and tight leggings with silver trimming.

The spotlights came on and Pam could see that Selina had put herself in front (as team captain that only made sense). Beside her was Barbara Gordon, criminal justice major…and co-captain of the hip hop dance team.

Pam had decided not to question it long ago.

But on Selina's other side was a girl Pam had never seen, and clearly the one Selina had been talking about. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and thanks to the tank top, Pam had an unabashed view of her toned stomach and arms.

Realizing she was staring, Pam tore her eyes away quickly, cheeks flushing as if she'd been caught.

The girls all struck a pose, and then the music began to play, booming around the auditorium, Ed Sheeran's 'Shape of You'.

Pam tried to keep her eyes on Selina throughout the routine, but they kept drifting to the blonde. Selina was right, she was talented.

Her movements perfectly in sync with the team, arms moving gracefully through the air, hips grinding and…body rolling with the beat.

Pam found herself watching the flex in her abs with each twist and turn. She was beautiful. She danced beautifully. And Pam found herself wishing the routine would never end.

It did, of course. All too soon.

All the girls took a bow, hands clasped, matching grins lighting up their faces.

The crowd broke out in cheers and applause. Some stood to clap, others shouted 'GCU' over and over again, ushering the girls off stage.

The team from Metropolis pooled out onto the stage next, and although Pam had intended to leave, she found herself rooted to the spot, watching the girls move to the music.

She'd never allowed herself to appreciate hip-hop, despite her roommate's involvement in the sport since their freshman year. But it clearly took skill and dedication. Practice.

All things Pam could appreciate.

Gathering herself after Metropolis University's routine, Pam snuck out of the auditorium, slipping back stage to find Selina.

She stood with her teammates in the green room, chatting excitedly. Every one of the girls looked elated, cheeks flushed and eyes bright as they discussed their inevitable win.

It was Barbara who caught sight of Pam first and tapped Selina on the shoulder.

"Your friend's here."

Selina turned, seeming confused at first. "Pam! You came."

Pam unwillingly accepted Selina's hug. "I said I would."

"Yeah, but I didn't believe you." She laughed when Pam scowled. "What? I had reason not to."

Deciding not to push the issue, Selina turned around to her team and tugged on the blonde girl's arm, jerking her chin in a 'c'mere' gesture.

The blonde approached with a bounce in her step, her bright blue eyes meeting Pam's, effectively paralyzing her.

"Harley, this is Pam. She's my roommate. Pam, Harley. Our newest dancer."

Harley held out a hand. "Hi! I'm Harley. I—Selina just said that." She flushed and dropped her hand. "Sorry. I'm—,"

"She's still running on adrenaline," Selina covered.

Harley's round cheeks were bright red, and she bit her lip, glancing up at Pam through her long lashes. Briefly, Pam wondered what it would be like to suck on that lip.

Clearing her throat, reminding herself that she still wasn't over Linda, that she shouldn't mistake physical attraction for genuine feelings (if last night was any indication), Pam returned her attention to Selina.

"Your routine was truly impressive."

Selina grinned. "Thanks, Pam. That means a lot…you know, coming from you. Queen of criticism."

Pam's jaw dropped. "I am not—,"

"Relax, babe. I'm giving you shit. I agree, we all fucking destroyed it. Metropolis doesn't stand a chance." The other girls cheered and gathered again, leaving Harley and Pam on the outside the circle.

Harley shot Pam a quick glance and then stared at the floor, scuffing at the loose carpet with her toe. Pam felt her own cheeks growing hot, words dying in her throat when she tried to speak.

"So," Harley finally tried, seeming to gather the courage to look at Pam. "You liked the routine?"

Pam nodded, finding her voice. "I did. I've never been to one of Selina's competitions. Your routine made me regret that."

"Well you came today, that's what matters," Harley assured her. "Maybe you'll come to Regionals too?"

"You think you'll make it?" Pam realized she sounded incredulous a moment too late when Harley's shoulders drooped.

"I hope so."

"No," Pam touched her arm, a tingle going through her fingertips when she felt Harley's warm skin. "I'm sure you will. I apologize, I didn't mean to make it seem like I—That was rude of me. I don't have any frame of reference, really. But what I saw was fantastic. I'm sure you stand a good chance at winning."

Harley's grin was blinding. "Thanks."

"So." Pam could feel her heart hammering against her ribs. "You're a transfer student?"

Harley nodded. "I came from Gotham Community College. Took most of my credits there so I could focus on my major courses at GCU."

"What are you studying?"

"Psychology," Harley replied, her answer sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"That's—,"

"Weird, I know. This is just a hobby. But after a brain melting midterm, it's a nice way to relax, y'know?"

"I wasn't going to say weird," Pam assured her. _Although, I wouldn't have expected that answer in a million years,_ Pam neglected to say aloud, realizing how critical it sounded. "I wish I could say the same."

"Whaddya mean?" Harley cocked her head and she looked so cute, Pam almost choked on her words.

"I'm a music major. Jazz Studies. I don't have another hobby to turn to," she explained. "Music is my career and my hobby."

"Don't ya ever get burnt out?"

Pam shook her head. "No, I love what I do. And for a hobby, Harley, you're truly talented."

Harley flushed again, playing with her fingers nervously. "That's real sweet of you."

"It's true," Pam insisted. "I'd love to see you dance again."

 _Gay and she knows it._

Harley's brows bounced once. "Oh…Well, I'd love to dance for you…" She paused, her eyes widening. "Like, you know, at a show. Or with the girls. Or…wherever."

 _Saddle up, Pamela._

"You'd have to take me to dinner first," Pam almost went with a wink, deciding against it at the last second and just blinking extra hard.

Harley looked surprised at first and then a soft smile spread her lips. "Sure, I'd love to."

Pam's body felt like it was on fire, every inch of her tingling.

"Are ya free this Friday?"

 _No, the recital is on Saturday, you need to practice._

"Absolutely."

"Great," Harley's smile widened. "I'll see you then."

She looked pensively at Pam for a second, biting her lip again and then whirling around to join her teammates.

Pam watched her go, eyes falling momentarily to her rear.

 _Pull yourself together._

Shaking her head, Pamela left the green room and hurried towards the music hall. She'd promised herself she would practice. And right now, she'd never felt more inspired.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
